Wherever You Will Go
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Theres a wedding and according to Athosian tradition the bride and groom have to sing. SHEYLA!


**Wherever You Will Go**

Title: Wherever You Will Go

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Romance

Rating: PG

Pairings/Characters: Sheyla, McKay, Bates, Weir, Beckett

Spoilers:

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, Pretty please don't sue!

Author's note: As you have probably guessed I don't own 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling, or 'When You Say Nothing At All' - Allison Krauss version, or 'Collide' by Howie Day. Erm…my first romance ficcie so sorry if it isn't well written.

Summary: A wedding is about to take place and according to Athosian tradition the bride and groom have to sing. (It's a SHEYLA! Just letting Sheirs out there know.)

Miss Teyla Emmagen slowly walked towards the room her betrothed was positioned; within the hour she would become Mrs. Teyla Emmagen-Sheppard.

So far they had rescheduled their union 3 times. The first was due to the Rodney passing a 'life threatening' sniffle onto John – one that was 'so dangerous' that he wouldn't last a week. That was until Carson had told him and Rodney they both had hay fever. Next she had sprained her ankle on a mission, this time John had 'accidentally' pushed her into a lake she tripped and you know the rest. The bonus was John had become her personal slave for two weeks until she decided to forgive him. The third time she had to preside over a matter between her people. Unfortunately John had been dragged along, as he would also have to do this once they were wed. Hopefully the fourth time would be lucky.

John and Teyla had both adopted some of each other's customs. John was allowed to the basics of an Earth ceremony (Father of the Bride, wedding dress style etc) while the wedding ceremony itself would be along Teyla's customs as well as the reception.

Dr. Weir had helped Teyla prepare her dress. Teyla had chosen a white strapless silk dress with black flowers embroidered upon it. Around her neck was…what did John call it? A desire necklace? The necklace changed color depending on what color she wanted it to wear.

----

John had been pacing up by the gate; Rodney was doing wonders for his nervousness. Coming out with cracks like "Only 50 years of marital hell to go…", "Are you sure you want to do this?" and "Why are you doing this?" John was running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Because I love her!" John yelled, causing the congregation to turn their eyes to him. John blushed and turned away muttering curses. Bates feebly slapped John's back to gather his attention. "What?" Bated pointed over his shoulder. John looked up and saw the vision of an angel.

Teyla smiled widely at John's face and the expression on Bates'. A few weeks ago she and Bates had made up to the point she called him 'brother'. Teyla reached John, though she was tempted to slow down and prolong his agony. She stood to his side facing the Athosian priest.

John leaned down and whispered into her ear: "You're beautiful" It had the desired affect, she blushed.

"Does anyone object to this binding between these?" The priest asked the guests. Originally they wanted a small wedding until John pointed out that as she was a leader, her people might want to watch her marry.

"No-one object, please no-one object." John muttered under his breath causing Teyla to giggle.

"Don't worry you won't have to fight anyone…again." She added. He glared at her.

"Will the two seeking union face each other. Lt. Colonel John Matthew Sheppard will you protect this woman from the desires of others and the Wraith for all eternity?"

"I will." He took her left hand as custom dictated.

"Teyla Emmagen daughter of Tegan and Leader of the Athosians, will you share your responsibilities with this man and fight side by side with him with your heart?"

"I will." Teyla took his right hand. With their hands joined the Priest wrapped rope around their hands.

"This rope symbolizes these two peoples love and dedication for each other. As does the Ancestors City live on let us hope their love will stand the test of time also." The Priest indicated that they touch foreheads; John bent down and leaned his head against hers. On the way up he stole a quick kiss.

"John…" She warned. "You promised."

"Couldn't resist. Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

"I…Well…"

"Told you." Everyone burst out laughing at them. John nodded for the Priest to continue. The Priest unwrapped the rope and held out a chalice for John to take. Taking the chalice he held it to Teyla lips and she drank the wine it held, she did the same for John.

"I proclaim them bound by both the laws of Earth and Atlantis. Let no one separate what we have joined here today." Carson, Liz, Rodney and Bates all stood up ready to say their parts.

"Teyla I wish you and your beloved peace and happiness." Liz told her.

"I wish you good health and many children…but not too soon we're still waiting for the Daedalus to deliver the incubators." John and Teyla laughed at the look on everyone's shocked faces.

"I wish you wisdom in your life together." Rodney told them.

"I wish you safety and security together."

"John and Teyla I decree you beloved to each other." John wrapped his arms round Teyla and kissed her. He broke off.

"And John…that means married in our terms." Bates called. John gave him such a dirty look.

-----

In the gate room soft strains of music came over the speakers. John's face fell.

"Where's the popcorn!" Rodney cried. Over everyone, much to John's shock Zelenka produced some from behind a console. The senior members of the expedition sat down on the steps.

"Teyla, come on, do I have to?" John whined.

"Yes, if I have to, you have to." Teyla grinned.

"But…Mrs. Sheppard…"

"Say that again." She purred.

"Mrs. Sheppard." He wrapped his arms around her suggestively.

"If I must, you must." He gulped and nodded towards the control room. The music started again.

"_So lately been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face"_

John started to sing, amazingly in key. Teyla had never heard him sing before; her tradition stated that the bound sing.

"_If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

I'll go wherever you will go" 

The pair started to dance to the music. She knew that this song was John's favorite. John intended to do Teyla proud so he sang clearly and loudly.

"And maybe, I'll find out 

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all_  
_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

Who can bring me back to you 

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

I'll go wherever you will go" 

John never liked to sing in front of others, but he guessed he could make an exception. All week Rodney had been gloating about how he would make fun of his 'awful' singing, it was hilarious to actually watch their faces with shock written all over them. He knew he could sing.

"Runaway with my heart 

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time"_

Teyla buried her head deeper into his neck. She loved him she knew that. She thought she knew everything about him but this was a secret he never told.

"If I could, then I would 

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

John finished the last notes of the song and looked at Teyla. She smiled at him and he joined her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too."

"Your turn." He grinned. "Rodney…" John admonished. "What ever happened to your gloating?" Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. John turned away and snorted.

----

Teyla grabbed John and pulled him close to her. Her song started to come through the amplifiers.

"_It amazing how you can speak right my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

What I hear when you don't say a thing" 

John knew Teyla could sing she always sang to herself. Out of his collection she'd bled the song dry.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine"_

Looking across and Weir and Rodney over John's shoulder, she could tell they were still speechless.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me 

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand tells me you'll catch me whenever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all"_

----

When she stopped they both were ready to sing their final song together. The next song filled the room. Gently he bowed his head to touch hers and started to sing.

"_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again"_

John sang the first two verses on his own for the chorus Teyla joined in.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

"_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide"_

Teyla softly sang the next to verses. This was the song they danced to together, at a party celebrating the defeat of the Wraith siege on Atlantis. She'd nearly lost him then.

"_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to ryhme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide"_

To finish the song they sang together not looking away from each other's eyes. As the strains of music died out everyone applauded them. They'd forgotten about their audience. John wrapped his arms around her while she played with a lock of his black hair.

"I thought you were going to have tidy hair."

"I was nervous." He ran his hand through his hair again. Teyla had an evocative glint in her eye when she asked her next question.

"I trust it won't affect tonight." John raised his eyebrows.

"I hope you remember it isn't the first time that we've…" John trailed off when Carson, Rodney, Liz and Radek walked up to them.

"Thank you so much." Radek told John. "You have saved me and Carson for a week."

"Huh?" John was cute when he was confused.

"You have won us a bet that Rodney can't ignore. No sarcasm for a week." Radek and Carson were both beaming, while Liz was laughing behind her hand.

"Teyla, lass, I have your test results. They were just handed to me."

"What is wrong?"

"I'm going to have to ask the Daedalus to speed up the delivery of those incubators. You're pregnant lass." Teyla started to laugh.

"Congratulations." John was doing a pretty good impression of a fish; then…he fainted. Rodney sniggered. Teyla bent down to John and helped pull him up after Carson wafted smelling salts under his nose.

"You fainted."

"I passed out." John pouted.

"You swooned." Rodney pressed.

"I passed out…from shock. I'm gonna be a dad, me a dad." John kissed Teyla passionately. When they broke apart Liz had to rub it in more.

"John, as I'm sure Carson will tell you faint is the correct medical term."

"Not you too. Can't we call it something else?" They shook their heads. "Teyla tell them."

"You fainted."

"You're supposed to be on my side. You're my wife."

"Is there a rule to that?"

"Yes…"

And so the argument continued…I think its still being carried on even now.

----

With the final tasks of their wedding over they were finally and officially married by the customs of both Earth and Athos. The next task was making it through the pregnancy and birth. From what I hear children come with mood swings and mess.


End file.
